1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (e.g., a flat panel display device) includes a display panel having a plurality of gate wirings and a plurality of data wirings arranged across the gate wirings. The liquid crystal display includes a gate driver connected to the gate wirings that applies gate signals, and a data driver applies data voltages to the data wirings in synchronization with the gate signals.
Conventionally, the gate driver and the data driver are provided as a chip mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and connected to the display panel. Alternatively, the chip may be directly mounted on the display panel.
In a gate driver that does not require high mobility of a thin film transistor channel, the gate driver may be formed in a peripheral area on the display panel while forming a display cell array, without forming it in a separate chip type. In this case, the gate driver includes a plurality of thin film transistors.
In some cases, the thin film transistors in the gate driver gradually deteriorate over time, and a threshold voltage thereof may increase. Thus, a driving performance of the gate driver may decrease and durability thereof may be reduced.